


Hachikō

by onism (onismim)



Series: Lost Omegle RPs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onismim/pseuds/onism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farewell, James. SM</p><p> </p><p>Now that I think about it, I’m glad you’re dead. You’d be ashamed, You always did like my scars. SM</p><p>-- a lost Omegle RP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hachikō

I’m aware it’s been awhile since the last time I wrote anything to this number… been busy.  
It’s wonder it’s still online, isn’t it? You probably paid for the next 20 years just to spite me.  
So, yeah. I finally sold my weapons. Can’t carry them around anymore, it’s getting difficult.  
Took me two years but I finally threw all my cigs out.  
Oh, and I -- um found a girl. French.  
It’s strange, without you. Since you shot yourself, I’ve changed. I hate you for that. I was happy.  
I’m getting a new phone, time to move on.  
Sorry I wasn't enough of a reason to stay.  
Farewell James. SM  
  
[...]  
Now that I think about it, I’m glad you’re dead. You’d be ashamed, You always did like my scars. SM

It took you several years to get over me? How very pathetic. JM

I did like your scars. Enlighten me how you're planning on removing them, however? JM

[...] Christ, you've got to be kidding me. SM

You're a ruddy little bastard, you know that right? SM

I've been told that before, yes. JM

Is your little girlfriend boring and normal as I assume? JM

Probably, but it's not just her, _darling_. SM

I'm now an accountant for Irving Mitchell, you see. SM

An accountant?! Oh dear, you're making me laugh. JM

Big bad Sebastian sitting in a suit and typing on a keyboard. If only they knew how many lives you've taken. JM

Jim, Stop. SM

I worked to get here, don't mock me. SM

You've got to admit it's funny. JM

It doesn't surprise me, though. My death must've been _sooo_ heartbreaking. JM

[no response]

Did you cry at nights, darling? Did you drown yourself in alcohol because you just missed me so very much? JM

I watched you shoot yourself through the fucking head!! SM

You never even thought to tell me!! SM

And all for what? HOLMES?! SM

 

[...] sorry. SM

There's the Sebby I know. And I never /actually/ shot myself. Just a bit of theatrics, darling. JM

I did it all for the game, and I would do it again and again, until it's my actual corpse lying cold on the rooftop   
Because that's all that there is; The game. Whether you're a winner or a loser. JM

You're a damn fool. SM

There's so much more to life than games. SM

Don't joke about that, please. SM

I'm the fool? You were the one who was crying over my 'dead' body, because you weren't smart enough to see through the facade. JM

Like what, exactly? 'Love'? Or just 'feelings' over all? Because that's far too predictable. JM

And I'm not joking. JM

It's not predictable to hold someone else's life above your own. SM

And you'd better be joking, I'm not losing you again. SM

Why would you want to hold someone else's life above your own? That's stupid. JM

It seems like you've already have. You're an accountant, you have a girlfriend   
An entirely new life, one where a psychopathic consulting criminal doesn't fit in. JM

I thought you were _dead_. If you'd have me back-- well. I'd drop everything, James. SM

It's not as much stupid as perhaps it is impractical. SM

Would you drop everything for me? How very sweet. If I didn't know better I'd say you liked me ;) JM

Good thing you're a very smart man. SM

First I want you to tell me about your boring new life. JM

And about your scars. What did you do to them? JM

Well, it was Audrey's idea. I needed a job and that meant getting rid of them. SM

Pumice twice a day for two years, sure it took a while but you know, I had that kind of time. SM

How very upsetting. JM

Well, if you're getting back here I'm going to have to make new ones. JM

Jim. SM

I'm still the same person without my scars, that's really not necessary. SM

Well you're not a tiger without your stripes, now are you? JM

Right. SM  
I'll come back if you leave my girlfriend alone. SM

Aww, do you like her? JM

That's not what I said, but she hasn't done anything to you. SM  
As far as I'm concerned she's innocent. SM

No one is innocent, my dear. And she does own what's rightfully mine. JM

She doesn't own me, Jim. No one does. SM

I do. JM

Excuse me? SM

You died. SM

 

 

And yet you kept texting me. JM

Have you heard the tale of Hachikō? He was a dog, an Akita Inu to be exact   
He was so true to his owner that when he had died on his work, Hachikō returned to the train station every day in hope that his master would come home. JM

.That is how you're acting, like a miserable little dog. And so, I own you  
I'm your master, even after I die, because you're still oh so loyal. JM

[no response]

Sebby darling? Don't tell me you've gotten mad? JM

I'm. fine. SM

Aww I hurt your feelings. JM

Poor you. JM

Fuck you. SM

That's what you always cared about. JM

Leave her alone and I'll come back. End of story. SM

Your little girlfriend is safe and sound. JM

Thank you, where do you want me to meet you and when? SM

I can put my scars back beforehand of you'd like, it'd spare you the trouble. SM

You remember that summer house, or well, mansion, that we visited around 2013? JM

And don't bother, I want to do it. JM

Just be careful, that's all I ask. SM

I'm not going to carve your eye out, if that's what you think. JM

Yeah, that. SM

I'm simply going to cut you up a bit. JM

I missed you too. SM

Well you always were sentimental. JM

Not even a little? SM

Not even a little what? JM

[...] Nevermind. SM  
I'll see you soon, boss. SM

I'll see you, Moran. JM

 

* * *

 

Sebastian hated the looks he got from his as he walked out unannounced. All the work he'd put in since Jim's death to create a new life for himself was going down the drain. It was only a short cab ride and a few aggressively worded emails before he'd arrived at the mansion only vaguely engraved in his memory. He slicked down the corners of his suit before even daring to step inside, it was unlikely that he would see Jim first thing, but in all honesty, Sebastian was still adjusting to the dress code at his now former job. Climbing the stairs, Sebastian searched a few rooms before stumbling upon the closed study door. "I lost my knife, but I'm sure you'd be happy to improvise." he breathed shakily, slipping inside without so much as a glance to the rooms occupants. On the off chance Jim threw something.

Jim was seated in his office chair, with one leg splayed over the other with his focus entirely on the laptop in front of him. However, when the telltale sound of the door opening sounded, he snapped his head up and almost looked offended that he had been disturbed. That soon changed into a sick kind of fondness though, the smallest gleam in his eyes when he rose from his chair. ''I have enough knives to last a lifetime, dear one.'' He strode over to Sebastian until they were practically standing chest to chest, and despite Jim being obviously a lot shorter than Sebastian, there was still a sense of superiority, like Jim loomed over him. ''It's been four years since you watched me blow my own brains out.'' He placed two fingers below his chin so he could force him to look him straight in the eyes. A smirk quirked on his lips and he brushed that same hand into his hair. ''Yet you still act like you're in mourning. Why?''

"Sorry, it might as well be a habit if you intend on offing yourself again, Sir." Sebastian relaxed into the criminal's grip, the position familiar enough to grant his focus past the apparent ghost before him. "I guess it happens when you get overly attached to people" he admitted, smiling sadly as Jim's features came back into focus. He never died, hold yourself together. A voice assured, bringing Sebastian's attention back to the man in front of him. "And I did mean all of my scars, so if you want to get those all done today, I can only suggest that we start sooner rather than later" he cooed, wrapping an arm around Jim's waist in an attempt to prove to himself that the criminal wasn't merely a hallucination.

((Fuck, I'm sorry. I've got to go))

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss you, Stranger!
> 
> If you're out there feel free to dm me @mormor.trash on Instagram.


End file.
